Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-8657)
The Nathaniel Richards born to this reality is said to be a descendant of the Benefactor through Reed Richards, although other records also indicate that he may also be a descendant of the Latverian monarch known as Dr. Doom. At the age of 16, intervention from his future self, as Kang the Conqueror, resulted in young Nathaniel to try and prevent his eventual transformation in Kang, briefly becoming the young hero known as Iron Lad. The youth also briefly had a stint as a super-villain known as Kid Immortus. However Nathaniel Richards eventually returned to his native time to finally follow his proper destined path, possibly with his memories as Iron Lad erased, however at this time there is no conclusive explanation and the events leading to this are as yet unrecorded. As an adult, Nathaniel discovered a time machine and having grown bored of his peaceful time, traveled back in time to ancient Egypt on Earth-616. There he set himself up as a Pharaoh Rama-Tut until he was ousted from this position by the Fantastic Four. Rama-Tut tried to flee back to his own era, but he was caught in a time storm and was forced to appear in the modern era of Earth-616. A chance encounter with his possible ancestor Doctor Doom, . It is later revealed in that the frequent time storms that thwarted Kang were created by his future self, Immortus as per in part of a complex plan to curtail possible divergent realities created by Kang's time travels. inspired Nathaniel to abandon his Rama-Tut guise and assume one similar to Doom. In his first attempt, Nathaniel created the identity of the Scarlet Centurion, but abandoned this identity after being defeated by the Avengers Resuming his Rama-Tut guise, Richards attempted once again to return to his native 30th Century. The time-storm caused him to overshoot his own era and he ended up in the war torn 40th Century. There Rama-Tut found a war torn future where barbarians battled with technology from past eras of which they had know knowledge on they worked. Seeing his own personal knowledge on how these weapons operated, Rama-Tut found it simple to reinvent himself and conquer this era. Creating the identity of Kang the Conqueror, Richards began to do just that. First Kang conquered the Earth, then began conquering the galaxy, taking over entire empires, including that of the Badoon. But even this was not enough and Nathaniel's mind continued to turn back to the modern age of heroes and sought to conquer it as well. One of his earliest observations of the past was when Kang briefly appeared over Times Square in New York City, circa 1939. This caused brief hysteria and some media coverage, but otherwise his appearance was dismissed as a hoax by the authorities of that time. It has been stated that part of Kang's motivations for wanting to conquer the modern age was due to incomplete historical records that spoke of a Celestial Madonna who would sire the most powerful man in history. Kang was determined to learn the identity of the Madonna and ensure that he was the father of that child. When Kang appeared for the first time in the modern age of Earth-616, his ship landed outside of Washington D.C. Blasting a landing strip with his ship, Kang held off the United States Army with his advanced weapons and ordered that he would only speak with the leaders of the world. In response the United States government contacted the Avengers to deal with this unique crisis. When the Avengers arrived to face Kang, his first show of power showed him easily capable of fighting off Earth's Mightiest Heroes. After revealing his origins to them and another battle, Kang easily defeated his foes and took them prisoner. However while in the process of trying to imprison Captain America, the Star-Spangled Avenger broke free and battle Kang. Detecting that Rogers was from the 1940s, Kang arbitrarily decided that he did not belong and sent Cap hurtling back in time to the year 1945. . As revealed in , Captain America ended up in suspended animation during World War II and at the time was just recently revived in the modern era. The only members not captured we the Wasp and Captain America's sidekick Rick Jones. The two then began to plot how to free their comrades. With the help of Mr. Fantastic of the Fantastic Four, they managed to rescue Captain America from 1945 then rallied Rick's Teen Brigade. The group pretended to want to side with Kang, completely fooling the conqueror who allowed them aboard his ship. Rick, Teen Brigade and Captain America all worked together to free the captured Avengers. The Avengers then confronted Kang and battled him anew, severely damaging his armor. Kang then attempted to launch a Neutrino Missile, but this weapon was destroyed by Iron Man. Kang then attempted to expose the Avengers to lethal rays of radiation, but this was focused back on him by Thor, forcing Kang to flee back to his own era. Kang has also stated that during this encounter he placed a time probe to monitor for the appearance of the Celestial Madonna. Later, Kang continued to observe the Avengers, keeping track of their exploits and line-up changes. He also focused on his further conquest of the 40th century, waging war against the Shi'ar and the Skrulls. Through his monitoring of the Avengers he also learned of another time-traveler calling himself Immortus, who unknown to Kang, was his future self. . Immortus first openly clashed with the Avengers in although as the Avengers: Forever series revealed, he had been manipulating the group as early as . Kang did not learn that Immmortus was his future self until In the 40th century, Kang continued his conquests of worlds there. He later discovered the dimension of Kosmos and its size-changing properties that are tied to Pym Particles. He conquered this dimension and enslaved its native Kosmosians forcing them to assist in the creation of his Growing Men constructs. Once the Kosmosians completed their task, Kang hid the Growing Men in various eras to hide these potent weapons from his enemies. Later, Kang had fallen in loved with Princess Ravonna Renslayer a princess of an Earthly kingdom. Due to his love for Ravonna, Kang allowed her father to remain in rule of his kingdom but pressured Ravonna to marry him in order for her father to continue to maintain his autonomy from Kang's empire. Ravonna refused his hand in marriage and Kang sought to prove his power to her by transporting the Avengers Hawkeye, Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch to his era and defeating them in battle. Later when Captain America learned that his fellow Avengers were kidnapped, he issued a challenge to his foe and was brought to the future and defeated him as well. These defeats did nothing to impress Ravonna, and Kang ordered his forces to attack, just as the Avengers recovered to defend the kingdom. Kang and his army easily overtook the small kingdom and the Avengers were once more defeated and taken prisoner. However, when Kang decided to spare Ravonna and her father, this earned the ire of his commanders who saw this mercy as weakness. Chief among these was his the commander known as Baltag who sought to usurp command of Kang's armies. With his forces turned against him, Kang realized that his love for Ravonna was greater than conquering this kingdom and he grudgingly realized that only the Avengers could help him fight off Baltag and his forces. The Avengers proved to be a great help defeated the army, it's commanders taken prisoner. Seeing Kang show compassion and caring, Ravonna decided to accept his romantic advances. Just as Kang was returning the Avengers to their own time, Baltag broke free and tried to shoot Kang in the back. Ravonna sacrificed herself to save Kang's life, being killed by Baltag. Divergence After a battle against Thor, Kang the Conqueror was split in two different counterparts. The dubbed himself "Prime Kang" ended up in Limbo, at Castle Limbo. There, he found the Immortus' skeleton and, believing him dead, took control of Limbo. With Immortus' technology, Kang plucked Ravonna away from the Timestream the moment before she was going to be killed by General Baltag, creating a divergent, living Ravonna and a divergent reality where Kang was killed sucessfully killed by Baltag. | Powers = Seemingl those of Kang of Earth-6311. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Deceased Characters Category:Richards Family